A friend of Old
by zackayu
Summary: Ichigo, stuck in Middle Earth a millennia and when the time came for the council meeting of the fellowship, he helps them :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or LOTR, read and enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo was sitting quietly in his room when a knock was heard. "Come in" he said.

A brown haired man with pointed ear, dressed in long white tunic entered his room. "You are uneasy Ichigo." The man said as he made his way to sit in the rocking chair near his bed.

"who wouldn't be. You rarely meet me. So what brings you to my room Elrond?" the elf lord chuckled at the statement.

"You indeed know me too well young one." He smiled.

Ichigo scowled slightly before replying, "Ain't that young anymore old man."

"Indeed you aren't. I remember the first time you came here. Several thousand years ago."

**~Flashback~  
**_Ichigo awoke and found himself in a white coloured room that gave him a warm feeling. He took in his surroundings. Nothing much to see though. There was a wardrobe and a chest near his bed. A rocking chair and a study table. Ichigo looked down and saw that he was covered in bandages. He got up and put on his bottom hakama and slung Zangetsu on his shoulder. __**Oi king, whatcha doing going around topless?**_

**_Zip it Shiro. Where the hell am i?_**

**_in a world called Middle Earth Ichigo. Seemed that Urahara's machine dropped you elsewhere._** Zangetsu said, hatred clearly lacing his words.

_Ichigo silently cursed the former captain and all his experiments. Oh how he'd kill the man when he gets back. If he gets back._

_The orange haired shinigami was about to swing the door open and find whoever brought him here for some answers. He didn't need to do so however, when a man around his early thirties entered his room, coming face to face with the orange haired boy. The man was slightly shorter than Ichigo. Around three to four inches shorter. But Ichigo felt that he somehow gave off the feeling that he was superior. His hollow scoffed at the thought. No being was stronger than them seeming that he is the king of hell, leader of the soul king's only division._

_"you are awake young one." He said._

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him and nodded his head. The man had introduced himself as Elrond, lord of Rivendell. An elf._

_Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose before trying to take in all the information as he could. He sighed heavily before explaining everything to the man before him._

**_~end of flashback~_**

Over the thousands of years, ichigo let his hair grow longer. Somehow within his fifth century in Middle Earth, he realized that his ears had become pointed. He even realized that his senses had sharpened. His height, formerly was 5'11" now hitched to a foot taller, making him 6'11". His hazel eyes had brightened to a warm ember.

He consulted Elrond about the changes but the elf lord had nothing to tell him. Perhaps it was his body's way of finally adapting to his surroundings. Elrond is very fond towards the young boy. He had a very mysterious aura around him. He saw strength, power, sadness and much more in the boy's eyes. He had the look of a warrior in him. A warrior who had won countless of victory.

There were many times when Elrond had thought the boy had gone missing but his conscious told him he was in his room. Unknown to the elf lord, the orange haired shinigami had opened another dimension to train with his hollow and zanpakuto. However, he could not open a portal back to his own world no matter how hard he tried. So Ichigo gave up trying to return back to his world and continued training and perfecting his unpolished skills to the maximum.

Ichigo now is capable of so many ways of fighting. Hand-to-hand, melee and range combat. He even unlocked his hidden quincy powers that he had found out from his encounter with Juhabach. He grinned evilly at the thought of Uryu being jealous that he was far powerful than him in terms of quincy powers alone. Ichigo even sharpened his kido skills, reluctantly, after being forced to by Zangetsu. He dare say he was much MUCH more powerful than he was centuries ago.

Now stood before him a man he had became attached to, a man he saw as a father figure in Middle Earth. Elrond resembled his own father in some ways. Though he wasn't as crazy as Isshin, he was still glad he could count on him for some paternal support. When Arwen was born, Ichigo had taken upon himself to care for her as he would care for Karin and Yuzu. She filled the huge gap slightly but Ichigo was still grateful he had a family here in Middle Earth, no matter how much he misses his real family.

"I'm guessing you have a job for me old man?" he said.

Elrond chuckled at his comment before standing up and paced back and forth slowly, "Indeed. It is about the ring." Ichigo immediately raised his eyebrow, interest sparking in his eyes.

"You've got my attention old man, start spilling."

**A/N: review pleasee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or LOTR, read and enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter 2**

Arwen grumbled and mumbled and grumbled some more that she made Ichigo slightly annoyed, "Will you stop it already?!" he roared.

Arwen spun around and shot him a glare. "How could you decide to go?! Ichigo, what am I going to do if you die?!" she was throwing a hysterical fit when she found out her father had asked Ichigo to attend the council meeting and to be part of the fellowship.

She was aware that her brother figure was undeniably strong. That he was. She was the only one that knew about his training and had seen firsthand how strong he could be. And that was just a taste of it. But she was afraid of losing him to evil.

Ichigo grabbed her arms and stared intensely in her eyes. "Your mate will be going too Arwen. I know this, you know this. You have the gift of sight. You know better than to stop me from helping with this quest. Besides, no evil could beat your big brother eh?" he chuckled slightly but Arwen was still unconvinced. Ichigo sighed once more and seriousness wash over his face, "have faith in me sister"

The look he gave her gave no space for argument and deep down Arwen knew he was right. She had to have faith in her brother. She nodded reluctantly and embraced him tightly. Ichigo patted her head gently and muttered comforting words for his baby sister.

Arwen pushed him back gently and grinned at him, "I'll go help you pack. You just rest and be ready for tomorrow's meeting Ichi-nii!" she said in his native tongue which caused him to smile radiantly. How she reminded him of his sisters when she called him that. He nodded, leaving everything in her good hands but warned her not to pack too many things. She mumbled along the way out saying he was too petty.

Ichigo once again found a smile crawling on his face as he rested his head on his pillow. _A new journey awaits us._ With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo wore his usual scowl on his face as he headed off to the council meeting with bread in his hands. _The damn old man didn't even have the courtesy to wake me up! I hadn't had proper breakfast yet! Oh I'll kill him later!_ Shiro was cackling madly as he helped Ichigo think of ways to torture the elf lord. Zangetsu just sighed, mumbling idiots every now and then as he slowly disappeared into the corner of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo wore a modified version of his former shinigami uniform. He now wore black pants and combat boots with small pocket poisoned daggers. He wore a black shirt from his hakama and mithril chain beneath it. He was cloaked so that the others won't recognize him. He had his hood up to hide long orange hair.

Ichigo entered the council hall just as Elrond had began speaking, "strangers from distant lands," he paused nodding to Ichigo as the orange haired man glared intensely to Elrond, he motioned for Ichigo to be seated. Ichigo shot him a look that said, 'I'll get you for this old man' which only caused the elf to grin at him smugly.

"friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor! Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction and none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He stared into everyone's eyes before continuing. "each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he glanced at the hobbit and motioned him forward. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Ichigo yawned slightly as everyone tensed when the hobbit named Frodo placed the ring on the altar. He looked dumbly at the accessory. **_At least it's cooler than that dumb thing Aizen had._**Shiro chided. Ichigo mentally smirked at his hollow's statement.

"So, it is true," said a man with dark blonde hair stood, walking towards the ring. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane," he repeated, reaching out for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond warned, Ichigo was ready to use a binding kido on this power crazed fool if need be. However, a grey wizard walked to the middle of the hall and begun speaking in the dark tongue of Mordor. Gasped were heard and words obviously shone brightly on the ring.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris," Elrond hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," the wizard said, "for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is _altogether_ evil."

The power crazed man from before whom Ichigo found out was called Boromir, shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Looking at the others, he said, "Why not use this Ring?" He stood once more.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are _your_ lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

**_Can we kill him King? Can we huh huh can we? Well when he turns evil that is? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee._** His hollow whined. Ichigo chucked Shiro further into his mind, silencing him.

Ichigo was about to interrupt when a familiar figure stood up._ Estel. No wait, he is now known as Aragon._ The boy reminded him much of his former self when he was younger. The last time he met Aragon, during his stay in Rivendell, he was cloaked as he is now. He chuckled at the memory of the boy running around freely in the lands of Rivendell.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

At the insult, the prince of Mirkwood, known as Legolas, snapped and stood, saying, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir stared incredulously at Aragorn. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn motioned to his angry friend. "_Sit down, Legolas."_

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat, looking to Legolas and then to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

Ichigo was slightly agitated. He knew far too well that this conversation would lead to an argument sooner or later.

Boromir returned to his seat and the grey wizard, Gandalf, took it upon himself to address the Council.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond agreed. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf leapt up with his axe in hand and demanded, "What are we waiting for?"

He swung his weapon down at the Ring and was thrown back when the two metals collided. He got up quickly and huffed as embarrassment dawned upon his brashness. He shot a death glare at them and returned to his seat grudgingly.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses," Elrond stated, looking at the Dwarf.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir shook his head and said with tired resignation, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas once again retorted to the steward's son, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled and stood. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?"

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir retorted. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli growled

This rose and uproar amongst the council as Ichigo had anticipated. He massaged his temples and waited patiently as he could for them to finish. However his patience was unknown to them. From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo saw that Frodo had stood up and said he would take the ring to its doom. However none of them heard him.

Finally losing his patience, Ichigo released his reaitsu, watching as each one of them fall down to their knees. Gandalf's eyes widened as Elrond sighed. They were the only ones beside the hiding hobbits and Frodo that weren't affected by it as he controlled his reaitsu from hitting them.

After making them kneel before him with such pressure for a minute, Ichigo released the pressure and allowed them to catch their breath. Taking this opportunity, he stood and walked towards the hobbit named Frodo.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and turned his attention to the council. "I believe the halfling has something to say."

Taking the hint, Frodo nodded his thanks quickly to the mysterious man beside him and repeated his previous statement. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." He said sheepishly.

After a very long silence, Gandalf strode to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas approached the group, hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"And _my_ axe," Gimli declared.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, cautiously.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A chubby hobbit darted from behind the bushes to stand beside Frodo.

Elrond chuckled. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam was blushed only a moment before Merry and Pippin rushed into the Council.

"We're coming, too!" Merry cried. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest determinedly. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Merry leaned over. "Well, that leaves you out, Pip."

Elrond turned his attention towards Ichigo. "You are going are you not Ichigo?" all eyes were upon the mysterious man who nodded his head in reply.

Before Elrond could continue, Boromir scoffed at the comment. "We do not know who he is or his capabilities. What if he follows and only be a burden to us. One burden is far enough."

Frodo slumped as Boromir labeled him as a burden.

Ichigo walked towards Boromir and put a finger before his forehead. The man looked quizzically at him but before anything was said, Ichigo flicked his finger and sent Boromir flying several feet away from him. He pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

All of them, minus Elrond, stared at the orange haired _elf_ before them. It wasn't his looks that had them stunned. But the small display of power he held. If just a flick of his finger could send a grown man flying away, imagine him taking up a sword in battle.

"Nine companions." Elrond said in amused acknowledgement. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

**A/N: Mehhhhh I'm kinda upset about this chapter *sighs* review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or LOTR, read and enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter 2**

Morning came for the fellowship. Ichigo was by the gate waiting impatiently for the rest of the group to fall in. The first to come was Aragorn and Legolas who looked at him curiously. Ichigo had his hood down and raised one elegant eyebrow questioningly at the two friends. Aragorn leaned against the gate, next to Ichigo, "I am curious about something."

_No shit Sherlock._ Ichigo thought and turned his attention to his new comrade. "What are you? I am sure you aren't elf nor are you mortal." The second part was a statement. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"What I am is none of your concern Estel." With that he turned around and walked towards the approaching Wizard and his father figure who was accompanied by his sister. Aragorn was taken aback when Ichigo had called him by the name he used when he was in Rivendell. Had he met this guy before? A sudden realization dawned upon him. Ichigo was the hooded mysterious man he once came across. The one he stalked and idolized with no particular reason.

_"ichi-nii" _Arwen said in his native tongue, causing the others beside Elrond to have quizzical looks on their faces. _"be a good girl while I'm away Arwen. Try not to cause Elrond to go bald okay?" _he chuckled softly as did his sister when Elrond shot him a death glare. _"I doubt she'd stay away from trouble Ichigo. Your sister has always caused me so much heartache."_ Elrond said dramatically. It was Arwen's turn to glare at him.

Ichigo smiled softly at Arwen before pulling her into a loving embrace. "Sewa o suru, imouto" (A/N:take care younger sister) Arwen hugged him tightly for one last time with tears slithering down her cheeks. She nodded softly against his chest. Arwen quickly kissed his cheek and ran off to her room. Ichigo was her beloved brother, he had always been there for her through everything. She couldn't bear to watch him go.

Elrond sighed heavily before embracing his adopted son. _"I leave them in you care my son."_ He said in japanese. Ichigo grinned mischievously before nodding. He turned and walked towards his new comrades. With every step he took, the familiar, nostalgic feeling stirred within him. **_Feels like the time we went off to Soul Society to save Rukia ne King?_** Ichigo silently agreed with his hollow.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Gimli huffed and began walking to the direction Gandalf had pointed as the wizard began speaking, "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

Ichigo chuckled eerily at Gandalf's words causing the elderly man to look at him with a questioning look. "My dear boy if there is something you would like to say, please do share with us." He said warmly.

Ichigo just shook his head and continued walking ahead of the group, beside Legolas. Sam scowled at the orange headed man before addressing to Frodo, "I don't like him Mr Frodo. He is too mysterious! Got this scary look once in a while! Did you hear the way he laughs? It was so _eerie_." Frodo shook his head softly before replying to his friend.

"If he was evil, Sam, I doubt Lord Elrond would've let him stay at Rivendell, let alone join us in our quest." Frodo had looked up to this man ever since the incident at the council. He had helped him, though it was a small gesture, Frodo could feel the courage and strength growing in him whenever he was near Ichigo. He knew if none of the fellowship was going to trust the man, at least he could.

"How many days til we get to Misty Mountains master Gandalf?" asked the dwarf. The wizard seemed to be in deep thought. "If we are lucky with no encounters from enemies, I'd say around four days on foot." The dwarf grunted as he shot a glare to the two elves in front of him.

Ichigo felt a pair of eyes upon him but it wasn't from any of the fellowship. He stopped in his tracks and scanned his surroundings. _Probably just my imagination._ He shrugged it off.

Legolas shot him a curious look and Ichigo just dismissed it as nothing.

By nightfall the hobbits were mumbling about not having enough food in their belly. Ichigo mentally rolled around laughing his ass off since they remind him so much of Renji. Always complaining about being hungry.

Feeling a pang of sympathy for the child-like men, Ichigo hauled his bag in front of him and rummaged through to find any small snacks for them. It wasn't much trouble since the only thing Arwen packed for him in that huge back was tons of preserved food. Ichigo needn't any other things since all his weapons were on him and in his dojo. And if he needed to, he could just open a portal and grab them almost immediately.

He grabbed some bacon and bread and tossed it to the whining Pippin. "Your whines could attract enemies Master Hobbit. I suggest you control it." The hobbits caught the flying food perfectly and quickly gobbled it up after mumbling their thanks to Ichigo through filled mouth. Ichigo chuckled before replying, "Has no one ever taught you not to talk with your mouth full?" he smiled and ruffled their hair before handing them an apple each.

The hobbits saw Ichigo in a new light. Pippin was practically worshipping him as the god of food. Frodo was laughing heartily at his two friends while Sam just eyed Ichigo suspiciously. Ichigo sighed heavily before turning his attention towards their destination and continued walking as he spoke out his mind to the world.

_Eien ni hitori de kono sekai inchi  
Anata nashi de ushinawa re, subete ga bokeda.  
Toki ni wareware wa futatabi audarou ka?_

Sam was listening closely to Ichigo and though he didn't understand what he meant, he understood from his tone that he was sad. The question was, why?

"What does it mean?" he finally asked.

Ichigo turned to the questioning hobbit.

Sam repeated his question, "What does it mean? The thing you just said."

A sorrowful smile graced on his lips.

"Forever alone in this world. Lost without you, everything's a blur. When will we meet again?" he said simply.

"I have never heard such language before. Might I inquire where you learnt that from my boy?" Gandalf asked, clearly curious of Ichigo's heritage.

_Well it doesn't hurt to tell them the truth._ He sighed heavily. "I will tell you what I can when we camp tonight master Gandalf." He said. The wizard's eyes twinkled at the deal and took a puff from his pipe as they continued their way, waiting impatiently for the sun to set.

Night came and the men were scattered at their positions, resting. Ichigo sat by the fire, leaning against a boulder next to Aragorn when Gandalf approached him while smoking his pipe.

"I believe you promised a story, yes?" he said kindly. Almost immediately the hobbits stopped stuffing their faces and came to sit by the fire too.

Ichigo sighed as the loud cackling of his hollow stirred an upcoming headache.

"The language you heard me speaking before is called Japanese. It is my native tongue. It comes from the land of the rising sun, Japan." He stated.

Gandalf looked as if he was scouring his thoughts for memories of such place. Ichigo chuckled softly, "Even your long lifespan and memories of travels won't help you master wizard. It is not from middle earth. Where I come from is something similar to this place only everything has been modernized, they are buildings as big and tall as half a mountain." The hobbits had their eyes widened like plates and mouth imitating like a goldfish.

Sam was the first to ask a question, "So you're not from Middle Earth?" he asked in disbelief. Ichigo nodded his head softly and looked up at the skies above. The sapphire blue night sky with stars twinkling reminded him of a pair of loving eyes staring at him.

_"Ichigo! Ichigo! Oi you baka strawberry!" she screamed, smacking the back of his head hard._

_"OW! Rukia! What was that for?!" he rubbed the sore spot while giving the black haired midget in front of him._

_"I called you and you had that stupid look on your face. I help you end your misery before others see you like that. Aren't I a caring friend?" she grinned._

_"Just a friend?" he said._

_Rukia stared at him with an eyebrow raised quizzically, "What?"_

_"What you said just now Rukia, as a friend right?"_

_She nodded her head slowly._

_"What if I don't want to be just a friend with you? What if, I want to be more than that." He said._

_Rukia could feel her heart thumping faster and louder. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes and saw nothing but sincere truth behind them. But what shocked her most was the love that seems to swirl within his eyes. For the first she realized that the longing look he had been showing was directed to her and not Inoue. _

_Ichigo took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she looked up to meet his gaze. Ichigo searched her eyes for answers and almost jumped for joy when he found it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her, causing Rukia to shudder and parted her lips slightly. At her reaction he quickly pushed his lips on hers and dived his tongue into her mouth. A slight moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as he tangled a hand in her hair to dominate the kiss. Ichigo tasted every corner of her delicious mouth not wasting the opportunity given. But life was too cruel for them as they parted for the need of air was crucial._

_Ichigo hoisted Rukia, carrying her in a bridal style as he leapt to the nearest tree branch and sat there with her in his arms. He plunged his face into her hair, inhaling her vanilla scent and mumbled three words. "I love you." _

_Rukia smiled as she leaned her head against his toned chest, "I love you too Ichigo."_

"Ichigo? Ichigoooo?" Pippin waved a hand over his face, instantly snapping the orange haired strawberry back to reality. Tears had gathered in his eyes but he quickly blink them away.

"Sorry, my mind was, away for a moment." He said with a sigh. He turned to Aragorn, "I'll take the first watch." He jumped atop of a tree in a single leap and hid behind the leaves. Who Ichigo really was is a mystery to everyone.

**A/N: Okay not much action I know =.=" *sighs* There's a surprise waiting in the next chapter though *snickers* review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or LOTR, read and enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter 4**

Long ebony hair shone like midnight as the moonlight graced upon it. A tiny sigh escaped the owner's lips as she stared at the moon longingly. "Where are you?"

Rukia was aggravated. Ichigo had been missing for god knows how long. Yet no one seem to realize let alone remember who that boy is. People had thought her crazed. She was forced to keep it to herself when she heard she was about to be sent to Mayuri had she utter another word of nonsense as such.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks like a waterfall as she sobbed tiredly at the absence of her lover.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped around quickly to see who it was. His hair was slick-back and black in colour. He stood a good 6ft tall. His eyes were brownish gold and had a soft glow upon his skin. He was wearing a white and gold tunic. Instantly, her shinigami instincts told her this was the Soul King. Her eyes widened as she scooted away from him, standing up and bowing low to him. She had not uttered a single word.

The male walked up to her and lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. "I know what ails you little vaizard. And you are not losing your mind. You have my word to vouch for." He smiled warmly to Rukia.

Shock was an understatement, she was stunned and was about to burst into tears. Someone believed her and it was the soul king himself! She could die of happiness now if it weren't for her feelings for Ichigo.

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as the soul king continued, "He is in another world called Middle Earth. Currently he is on a mission. Come, sit beside me young one, we have much to talk about.

Rukia was hesitance as first but the soul king had insisted she would be comfortable as he put a barrier in case someone were to see or hear them. Reluctantly, she sat beside the king and listened to him.

Merry and Pippin started to wonder just how much food was in Ichigo's bag. No matter how many times he gave them food, it just would seem like it wouldn't lessen. It's like there's a vortex that keeps food coming in to his bag. Unknown to them, their guess hit the bulls eye.

Arwen had insisted she left fresh food in his training dimension and had him take them every day. Ichigo had made a necklace for her to enter open a portal to his training world. Though silently he was thankful that she sent fresh food everyday for him.

Many days have passed and they were walking in piles of snow through the misty mountains. Ichigo was cursing under his breath when a familiar evil feeling stirred within him. He heard something whisper in the winds and called out to Gandalf. "Something evil speaks within the winds!"

Almost immediately the grey wizard snapped his attention to mother nature, "It is Saruman! He is trying to bring the mountain down on us! Brace yourself!"

Gandalf started muttering ancient spells to keep the evil at bay but it ended with them being buried by snow. By this time everyone dug themselves out of the snow with Gimli growling, "snows are foes, they burry us dwarves!" Ichigo stood on top of the pile of snow since he managed to jump out of the way in time before the Avalanche happened.

He held out a hand to the dwarf whom accepted grudgingly and hoisted him out of the snow just as he heard Frodo say, "We go through the mines of Moria." Ichigo suddenly tensed. _No. the dwarf will be howling in sadness. But if this is what the bearer chooses. _He sighed heavily.

Rukia was called to the meeting hall of the captains and shunpoed away. Once there, she was greeted with the sight of the captains and soul king. "Reio-sama" she bowed respectfully. The soul king just waved his hand at the title and grabbed hold of Rukia's hand and guided her to the middle of the hall. He addressed to those present.

"I will send Kuchiki Rukia on an S Level Mission to another world which I won't tell you. There anything she does is by her own choice. None of you are to pursue her or check up on her. She will do anything by her free will."

All eyes widen at the statement. But none made any means to disagree. Yamamoto Soutaicho only had a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

Seeing this, the soul king clasped his hand happily, "Great! Rukia you will depart now! Oh don't worry about your things. Whatever is necessary will be transported along with you. I will send you to your strawberry." He whispered soft enough for her to hear. Her heart thumped loudly as she mouthed a thank you to him.

The soul king touched her forehead and she began to glow. "Before you go my dear, I have a gift. You will find that your senses will be enhanced and your powers be tripled. This is because the evil that lurks there is too powerful." With that she disappeared.

Rukia found herself near a lake and took the time to look down at her. She was wearing an outfit she recognizes from a long time ago. She was wearing a black and red demon slayer outfit with an unknown chain shirt beneath it. It was silver and light. _It is called mithril my dear. Stronger than steel and is light. _A familiar voice spoke in her head.

The soul king had whispered a few messages in her head before sending her over.

_The jewelry you are wearing has different uses. The ring will allow you to have an access to all knowledge and language of the world you are currently in. The necklace will change its colour when an enemy is nearby. And the earrings will allow you to speak to me if you ever have a need to. Just press on one of them and you will be able to speak with me. Or if you wish, I can visit you *chuckles*. Take good care of yourself young one. And remember what I told you before._

Suddenly Rukia heard voices and footsteps approach. She quickly masked herself and hid behind a large boulder from a safe distant.

**Normal POV**

The fellowship found themselves left to their own devices as the wizard was trying to figure out how to open the door to Moria. Pippin was throwing pebbles into the lake when Ichigo felt a stir of living movement from within it. Quickly, he got in front of Pippin and glared at the hobbit who seem to shrink beneath his intense glare. Just then, he heard Gandalf replied to one of Frodo's question that seem to be the right password.

Without much delay he ushered the hobbits in and when they were in the mine, Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he held. Just as he thought everything was fine, Sam suddenly shouted, "MR FRODO!" with speed of lightning, Ichigo shunpoed out to slice one of tentacles that were holding Frodo captive. Boromir and Aragorn were hacking and slicing the lower tentacles as Legolas were shooting fast and accurate arrows at the creature.

Ichigo grabbed the falling hobbit and tossed him to Boromir who hurriedly caught him went inside the mine to keep the hobbit away from harm. "Into the mines! Hurry!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Ichigo was about to flash step into the mines when one of the tentacles wrapped around his ankle and lifted him into the air. Ichigo was about to swing zangetsu down upon the creature when one of its tentacles smacked the sword away from his hand.

_"Some no mai, Tsukishiro(A/N: First dance, white moon)" _Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. He recognizes that voice, that sword technique. The lake started to freeze and so did the tentacles. The creature surely had been frozen to its death as it had already been covered by ice. With a swift movement, Ichigo broke free and landed swiftly in front of the entrance of the mine.

He stood and was about to turn to look for his savior when a red blur sped past him, dragging him into the mine as one of the creatures frozen tentacles broke and fell on the entrance, causing boulders fall and block the entrance, trapping them in.

Gandalf's staff glowed, lighting the dark mines. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief but suddenly sounds of metal clashed as Boromir and Aragorn had their sword on the mysterious stranger's neck while Legolas had an arrow aimed to her head.

"Put your weapons down!" Ichigo roared, startling his comrade. He walked pass them, pushing them and their weapons down. He grabbed the arrow from Legolas' bow and shoved it back to him earning a glare from the elf.

Ichigo stood before his savior with a doubtful but hopeful look. "Rukia…?" he asked. The fellowship stared at the as the stranger pulled down her hood and revealed a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. She had a pale healthy skin like an elf. Her hair, they guessed were long and it was black in colour. Though in the dark, it seem to have a soft glow to it. Her eyes were dark sapphire blue. Her lips were thin and pink.

Ichigo's eyes were pooling with tears as he wasted no time and pulled the stranger into a deep kiss. The hobbits gave a low whistle as the previous three men looked at them with different expressions. Boromir had a cheeky grin, Legolas blushed slightly whereas Aragorn looked at them with shock. Gandalf merely chuckled with interest sparking in his eyes.

Rukia wrapped her arms around ichigo's waist and tiptoed to return his feverish kiss. She was already anxious when watching them from afar and given the chance to save him, she took it daringly. He was now kissing her as fiercely as she was returning him. He nibbled her bottom lip softly and was granted access immediately. He ventured through the heated cavern he had longed entered. He tasted every inch and muscle, savoring the taste lovingly. It has been too long and questions can be asked later. Right now all that mattered was her.

However, Rukia pulled away from him slowly as she panted hard for air. She leaned against his chest and smiled softly. Ichigo planted his nose in her hair and inhaled her strong vanilla scent before pulling her in an arm's length away from him and stared into her eyes softly while gripping her shoulders firmly.

"How?" was all he asked. The fellowship seem to be curious too as they all shuffled closer to hear her answer. Rukia just shook her head softly. "Long story strawberry head. I'll tell you on our way out"

**A/N: i don't have enough juice to sprout ideas =.="**


End file.
